88 Keys to My Heart
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Nico's unspoken musical talent has taken a place in Will's heart and they share a moment. Solangelo!


**I don't know why I keep writing Solangelo one-shots but you guys seem to like them, so here goes.**

The big house has many rooms with hidden secrets from years before. Many of these yet to be opened in decades. On one particular rainy afternoon Nico was stuck inside this building, with Will refusing to let him catch a cold in the rain. Will on the other hand had a long shift ahead of him after a recent game of capture the flag that took a wrong turn.

Nico carefully stepped up the flights of creaky stairs, reaching an empty hallway he had never seen before. Now this son of Hades, although it might not seem like it, has a curious mind. He wanted to know the secrets of this house so he reached out to the door knob of the first room.

Locked.

And the next.

Locked.

He continued to try the doors until reaching the last one at the end. Nico stretched out his hand slowly, gripping the brass, and turning its slowly. The door opened silently and Nico peering inside, one hand resting on his sword handle.

Light streamed through the windows, revealing a couple of pieces of furniture covered in dusty sheets. Nico tugged one swiftly off, revealing an old piano. The paint was a bit chipped and there were several divots in it, but otherwise it seemed in perfect condition.

Tentatively, Nico sat down on the little bench next to the piano. He pressed a single key, and the note rang out. How long had it been since he had heard this sweet musical sound? Decades. Back when his mother was around.

The note continued to ring, and Nico pressed down on another ivory key, making its own sound. Soon, memories of years playing the piano flooded back to Nico. His fingers flew across the black and white keys, producing a light and airy melody.

Despite having been sitting there for years, the piano was completely in tune. The notes just kept flowing from the piano. The noise rang out through the building, and although Nico didn't realize it, a few stories below his song could be heard.

Curious as to what was going on, Will made his way through the big house, until at the end of one of the hallways, he saw an open doorway with musical notes floating freely through it. Careful not to disturb the player, Will quietly leaned against the doorframe and was quite surprised to see that it was in fact Nico sitting on the bench.

As the last note hung in the air, Will began to clap, complementing the piece. Nico blushed, not realizing before that moment that anyone was there.

"That was wonderful Sunshine," Will said flabbergasted.

Nico's blush deepened, and the edge of his figure had started to melt into the shadows.

"It was n-nothing," Nico tried to argue.

"Stop being modest Sunshine, that was wonderful," Will said with no room to argue, "How come I've never heard you play?"

"I just… um…" Nico didn't know what to say.

Will just continued to crowd Nico with questions, "Who taught you? Where did you learn how to play?"

Nico was silent for a few moments.

"Um…" he stuttered. "My mother. She taught me before…"

Although Nico didn't say it, his mother's death was implied. Will took a few large strides over to the piano and sat down next to Nico. At first they just sat, but soon Will began pressing random keys in the hope that a melody would emerge.

The notes didn't do much for the musical ear, and as a son of Apollo Will knew that, but he played the lyre, not the piano.

Nico placed his frozen hands on Will's warm ones and began to direct them into a sweet, but simple song. They both smiled and Nico's dark eyes sparkled. Will's fingers fumbled, messing up the song, but Nico didn't seem to mind that much and when Will pulled his hands away and Nico kept playing.

Nico continued to play the soft melody and it became more and more complex. Will wrapped his arm around Nico's waist and rested his chin on Nico's shoulder. Nico's fingers faltered just a hint. Not enough for Will to notice, and Nico was glad for that. Now was not the time to let Will know how much he made his heart flutter.

Once again the final note rung out into the air, and Nico's hands slid away from the piano keys. Nico turned his head to face Will and his eyes widened at how close Will's face was to his.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. They were close enough that Nico could smell the mint on Will's breath, and Will could see how soft Nico's lips looked.

Will leaned in closer, not that there was much space between them in the first place, and pressed his lips against Nico's.

For now they had one blissful moment to share on their gloomy day turned bright.

 **(gives a little squeal) I had to end it that way! I thought it was so cute! Well I mean it's Solangelo, of course it's cute, but you know what I mean. They're such a cute pair! And I'm assuming you get what the title means? Pianos have 88 keys- so 88 keys to my heart? I just loved the title. And the title is mine. So don't go taking it or anything.**

 **Headcanons please? If you guys like my writing then you need to give me ideas.**


End file.
